1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material composition using mainly yellow soil for molding structures for construction, such as a brick for construction, a heated floor plate, a block for construction, and the like. More particularly, the material composition for construction uses primarily yellow soil, the material composition comprising yellow soil, decomposed granite soil, a small amount of cement serving as a water-curing material, a solidifying agent serving as a material for solidification, acrylic monomers for improving the compactness of tissue to impart waterproofness and strength, and functional powder.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Recently, cement has been widely used in the field of civil engineering and construction and has contributed largely to the development of civil engineering and construction. However, cement is known to be harmful to the human body, emits unpleasant smells in the early stages of construction and causes various kinds of cancer and various skin diseases, such as atopic dermatitis, etc. Further, when waste cement is buried in the ground, leachate oozes from the ground, and ground water and drinking water is contaminated. In particular, a serious whitening phenomenon occurs in the bottom of the East Sea, along which many cement factories are established, and thus the cultivation of seaweed and marine products becomes difficult.
As part of the plan to decrease the damage caused by cement structures, such as houses, apartments, offices, etc., and overcome sick house syndrome symptoms attributable to cement, methods and means for decreasing the amount of cement used in construction structures or building structures using mainly yellow soil are proposed. Moreover, means for providing spaces where people can live healthy and pleasant lives are also being proposed.
As conventional technologies, among construction structures using mainly yellow soil, calcined yellow soil brick is high in quality, the yellow soil brick being manufactured by drying yellow soil in several stages to increase quality, mechanically vibrating the dried yellow soil, compression-molding the vibrated yellow soil, and then calcining the molded yellow soil at high temperature. It is problematic in that enormous thermal energy is required in order to produce the yellow soil brick, and facilities for producing the yellow soil brick occupy large sites, so that the production cost increases, thereby decreasing economic efficiency. Other construction structures, made of construction materials obtained by adding white cement, lime, bituminous substances, pulp, etc. to yellow soil, are problematic in that it is difficult to secure strength and durability, and their functions are damaged from the aspect of the quality of the construction structures, in particular, exterior products and the environment.
Further, as a conventional technology for a construction structure using mainly yellow soil, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0686944 discloses a high thermal conductive Korean floor heater using yellow soil.
The high thermal conductive Korean floor heater using yellow soil sequentially includes, from top to bottom, a finishing layer, a honeycomb plate made of a thin metal plate or a yellow soil holding layer provided therein with a lattice structure, an electromagnetic wave blocking material, made of aluminum, for covering an exothermic layer, a second heat insulating material, a filler formed therein with an air layer, and a first heat insulating material.
This Korean floor heater using yellow soil is problematic. Since an electrical heating wire is used, it is influenced by harmful electromagnetic waves, and thus it is not environment-friendly. Since its lower layer includes a first heat insulating layer made of non-woven fabric, a filler formed therein with an air layer and a second heat insulating material, its upper layer includes a finishing layer, a honeycomb plate made of a metal thin plate or a yellow soil-holding layer provided therein with a lattice structure, the thickness of a metallic material forming the honeycomb or lattice structure is at most 50˜100 μm. The metallic material is filled with yellow soil powder, so that the strength due to the curing or solidification of yellow soil itself cannot be expected at all. In addition, a support cannot withstand internal pressure (load) transferred from the top.
Further, as another conventional technology for a construction structure using mainly yellow soil, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0007754 discloses a Korean heated floor sheet using volcanic stone and yellow soil and a method of manufacturing the same. The heated floor sheet is manufactured by applying a predetermined amount of an aqueous binder solution on yellow soil and volcanic stone or yellow soil and shell fragments, having a predetermined thickness between jute cloths, pressing the resultant to cure it, and then applying an adhesive on one side of the jute cloth, and then adhering and layering a natural heated floor sheet thereon. Since this heated floor sheet is cured by the water-soluble binder, the strength thereof is very low. Further, since the binder is water-soluble, the floor sheet absorbs moisture and thus expands when humidity is high, and it greatly contracts when humidity is low. Thus, the adhesion between particles is decreased, and the particles may be smashed if serious. Further, since a thermosetting resin is used as an adhesive layer, a solvent must be necessarily used, so that volatile organic compounds (VOCs), such as formaldehyde, and the like, are generated, with the result that the heated floor sheet is harmful to the human body and is not environment-friendly.
Besides, conventional technologies for construction materials are disclosed. For example, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0013346 discloses a heat insulating material using yellow soil mortar and a method of manufacturing the same. Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0703054 discloses a yellow soil block and a method of manufacturing the same. Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0119851 discloses a method of manufacturing a panel using yellow soil. These conventional technologies are conducted for the main purpose of producing environment-friendly construction materials, but are problematic in that a large amount of cement must be used in order to exhibit the strength of the construction materials through water-curing, and measures for removing strong alkaline materials and other harmful materials generated due to the use of this cement are insufficient.